Línea de sucesión
by Owlsmirk
Summary: Bienvenidos a Wammy's House, el hogar de los niños más inteligentes. Soy Cleo, la quinta en la línea de sucesión de L. Me llaman "la chica diccionario". Y, me creáis o no, es difícil convivir con dos de las personas más inteligentes del planeta. [OC]
1. Prólogo

Hey~ Soy Carol, la dueña de la cabecita de la que ha salido este proyecto. Es solo una de las muchas fics de Death Note que pululan por esta página. DN, como mi primer anime, me marcó mucho, especialmente los personajes de Wammy's House. Es por eso que he inventado un cutre OC para hacer el internado un poco más divertido. Aquí os dejo una pequeña introducción y tal, ¡espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

28 de agosto de 2004. 22:32.

El desgarbado y ojeroso joven pensó 15 segundos su respuesta, algo poco habitual en él. Antes de nada, dio otro sorbo a su azúcar con un poco de café.

—…no –tras ello siguió tranquilamente removiendo los terrones, bajo la mirada de desaprobación del mayor.

—¿Aún no? ¿A qué esperas? Estás en su punto de mira, en cualquier momento puede pasar, y tienes que tomar la decisión ya.

—Watari, ya sé que voy a morir, tranquilo, me he hecho a la idea. Y sé que no me queda tiempo. Ya lo sé. Pero simplemente no puedo decidirme. ¿Tú podrías acaso?

El hombre tomó aire, intentando ser más paciente de lo que siempre solía ser, y contestó secamente.

—Sabes que no. Si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho por ti. Pero el potencial de esos dos chicos… No, no puedo.

—Bien, me entiendes. Ahora entiende también que los candidatos no son pocos. Hay cinco niños en el punto de mira. Piensa en la probabilidad. ¿Recuerdas a A?

Watari se alteró al escuchar la mención de aquel nombre. Era complicado de notar reacciones así en una persona tan calmada, pero frunció el ceño y alzó la voz.

—Por supuesto. Pero estos niños no son como A. Ellos te admiran. Y estarían encantados de ocupar tu puesto.

—A también lo estaba. Era su ejemplo a seguir. Un hermano mayor. Y, ¿cómo acabó la cosa? A recibió la noticia de que sería mi sucesor y se colgó en su cuarto. Así acaba todo, Watari. Hay un 40% de probabilidades de que incluso tres de esos cinco chicos se suiciden con solo saber que seguirán mis pasos.

—Pero quedarían otros dos. Y de entre los cinco sé de dos a los que tú también conoces perfectamente.

El joven asintió, mordisqueando su dedo pulgar. Conocía muy bien a aquellos cinco niños, eran como sus hermanos pequeños. Y estaban aquellos dos, quienes eran como si le hubieran partido por la mitad. Uno, el mayor, temperamental y descarado, compartía con él su gusto por los dulces, siendo capaz de comerse cuatro tabletas de chocolate en un día. El segundo, un callado y frío chiquillo de once años, dedicaba su tiempo a jugar con los más variopintos objetos, desde hacer correr coches de plástico hasta amontonar fichas y fichas de dominó. Y también sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos críos se odiaban. Sí, desde luego, si tenía que elegir de entre los cinco, escogería a uno de esos dos. El problema era a cuál.

—Roger cree que Near se lo tomaría con más calma. Su personalidad es más parecida a la tuya, ¿no crees? Pero el que de verdad tiene iniciativa es Mello, él sabe qué hacer en cualquier situación, pero sus ideas no siempre son acertadas. Es demasiado ambicioso, eso sí, puede que los dos se mueran de ganas, pero, desde luego, quien mejor lo expresa es él. No sabe guardar un secreto. ¿Y si le da por aparecer públicamente?

—Watari, por favor, déjame solo. Necesito pensar. Tráeme otras cuatro docenas de pasteles, por favor.

Watari obedeció, abandonando aquella habitación casi a oscuras. Para entonces, en la taza de café solamente quedaban unos cuantos granos de azúcar que recogió con su dedo y se llevó a la boca. ¿Near o Mello? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Era verdad que tenía una especial simpatía por esos dos, pero no prefería a ninguno. Se sentía como cuando a un niño le preguntan si prefiere a su papá o a su mamá, pero él no había conocido esa sensación antes. A él nunca le habían preguntado a cuál de sus padres prefería. De todas maneras, no había llegado a conocer a ninguno de los dos.

Abrió por enésima vez su ordenador portátil. Se encontraba en una sala llena de aparatos de última tecnología y le rodeaban ocho monitores que mostraban los datos recogidos por la policía y la vista de cámaras alrededor de aquel edificio. Sin embargo, su portátil tenía los datos confidenciales para él. Y en él se encontraban fichas con todos los datos posibles de las personas que conocía.

_Nate "Near" River. 24 de agosto de 1992. Nacido en Inglaterra. B positivo. Coeficiente Intelectual de 174. Albino. Ojos negros grisáceos. Interno en Wammy's House. Nota media de 10. Aficionado a amontonar cosas y a los juguetes. Primer candidato. Enemistad con Mello. Indiferencia hacia Matt. Amistad con Cleo y Linda._

El texto iba acompañado de la foto de un niño que aparentaba unos 9 años, vestido con un pijama blanco, que tenía sobre su cabeza de piel clara una mata de pelo rizado y enmarañado de un tono más blanquecino que rubio. Su expresión era seria, pero sus enormes ojos negros abrían la puerta a una mente plagada de pensamientos que circulaban por ella cada segundo como corriente eléctrica.

Bajo la ficha de Near se encontraba otra, encabezada por la imagen de un niño que sonreía de medio lado. Parecía ser bastante mayor que el albino. Su pelo rubio pajizo, al contrario del de este, caía lacio en una melena recta hasta su cuello, con un flequillo que casi no dejaba ver sus ojos, más pequeños y de un azul intenso.

_Mihael "Mello" Keehl. _ _13 de diciembre de 1989. Nacido en Eslovenia. A negativo. Coeficiente Intelectual de 168. Rubio. Ojos azules. Interno en Wammy's House. Nota media de 10. Es común verle comiendo chocolate. Segundo candidato. Enemistad con Near. Indiferencia hacia Linda. Amistad con Cleo y Matt._

No se dignó a mirar el resto. De todas formas había memorizado las fichas. No es que Matt, Cleo y Linda fueran menos para él, desde luego que no. Pero obviaba el hecho de que no les iba a escoger a ellos, no valían lo suficiente para su posición. Salió del cuarto, dejando este intacto. Su estómago comenzaba a rugir pidiendo glucosa. Esperaba que Watari no fuera a tardar mucho, aunque, conociéndole, no serían más de quince minutos. Mientras, se dirigió al balcón de su habitación en aquel lujoso hotel, observando el cielo nocturno plagado de letreros de neón y enormes pantallas publicitarias. El ruido del tráfico, los locales y el bullicio de las personas no le dejaban pensar con claridad; sin embargo, le gustaba echar un vistazo al mundo exterior y olvidarse por un momento de lo que se avecinaba.

Iba a morir.

Kira le iba a matar.

L iba a perder contra Kira.

No, L no.

Era solo el paliducho, alto y encorvado Lawliet.

La justicia iba a prevalecer.

Sí, L iba a ganar. La pregunta es quién sería L después de que Lawliet fuera derrotado en esa batalla que ya había perdido.

¿Near? ¿Mello?

Nada, era imposible decidirse. Incluso había pensado darle una oportunidad a eso a lo que la gente solía llamar "azar" y dejarlo a la suerte de una triste moneda, dándole así un 50% de posibilidades a cada uno. Por Dios, hasta había rebuscado en el fondo de su corazón, esperando encontrar a un preferido, y nada, no existía.

Watari por fin llegó, tras diecisiete minutos esperando a los pasteles. L le recibió alzando la mano amigablemente, como solía serlo con su compañero. Estaba sentado con las rodillas dobladas como solía hacerlo, en uno de los sillones de la entrada. Antes de hablar, Watari abrió una caja de 6 milhojas coronadas por brillantes fresas. L cogió una, que engulló de dos bocados.

—¿Y bien…?

—Ya me he decidido, sí –Mientras hablaba, enganchaba entre ellos los dedos de sus pies-. Pero no quiero que le digas nada a Roger.

L se levantó de un salto y, con su característico andar pesado y chepado, volvió a aquel balcón que le abría la vista al mundo.

—No puedo elegir a uno de mis sucesores. Ninguno es mejor que el otro. Aun así, sabes que Mello y Matt están algo por encima, pero la cosa está entre ellos. Cuando muera… el asunto lo tendrán que decidir ellos –Se apoyó con cansancio sobre el mirador, mordiendo de nuevo su dedo pulgar-. Tal vez olviden sus diferencias y se alíen, aunque lo veo improbable. Puede que uno de los dos renuncie y deje al otro el trabajo, cosa que veo aún menos posible. ¿No crees que estarían bien trabajando juntos? Pero no puedes pretender que un perro y un gato trabajen juntos, no.

—Near aceptaría encantado a la sugerencia de fusionarse.

—Pero no Mello –Lawliet esbozó una media sonrisa-. Mello querrá superarlo como sea. Todo por no ser el segundón.

—¿Crees que podrán con Kira estando separados? –Preguntó el anciano con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

L se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía sus labios curvados en esa sonrisilla que le hacía parecer un niño con un caramelo, a pesar de que era un pastelillo lo que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Que vayan a separarse no significa que no se vayan a ayudar. ¿No te das cuenta? Se odian, sí, pero en el fondo siempre se ayudan en unas cosas y otras. Watari, sé que lo harán bien, serán buenos como L.

L se relamió los dedos llenos de restos de nata, con la expresión aburrida que solía aparecer en su cara tras mucho rato pensando. Sí, esa era la elección correcta. Si elegía a uno solo, este no podría alcanzarle. Si elegía a los dos, le podrían superar. Eso era lo que él quería.


	2. I

Buenas otra vez, gentecillas. Este es ya el primer capítulo (aunque podríais considerlarlo otra introducción, jé). No os asustéis de la pobre Helena, a veces puede dar algo de miedito pero espero que se os haga maja, porque será nuestra prota junto a Mello, Near y Matt. ¡No os desvelo nada, seguid leyendo!

* * *

¿Y si estoy loca? ¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué pasaría si lo estuviera? Bueno, no creo que en el lugar de donde vengo resultara raro estarlo. Supongo que es propio de un loco cargarse a su padre en medio de la noche, sí, puede ser. Y lo es despertarse cada maldita noche inconscientemente para merodear las habitaciones del internado. Pero la idea era taaaaan tentadora… Hacer que pareciera un suicidio, oh, sí, nadie sospecharía de un hombre que acababa de matar a su esposa para después arrepentirse.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Nunca olvido nada, absolutamente nada. Sé que ayer terminé de comer un estofado con ternera, patatas y guisante en la tercera mesa empezando por la izquierda de nuestro querido comedor; a las 14:06. Oh, claro que lo recuerdo. Veintitrés de marzo de 1997. 23:42 PM. Me encontraba con mis padres, allí, en una moderna casa en Brixton. Como cada noche, habían empezado los insoportables gritos que no me dejaban dormir. Era irónico que esperaran a la noche para soltarse la mierda de todo el día, pensando que yo estaría durmiendo y no les iba a escuchar. Aquella vez discutían por mí. Hablaban de separarse, y los dos querían llevarme consigo. ¿Qué culpa tendría yo de que ellos se odiaran? Después les preguntaría por qué peleaban, y ellos, cómo no, me contestarían "Helena, no es tu culpa". Se engañaban a ellos mismos cada vez que decían que me querían y que no tenía que sentirme culpable. Yo era el fruto de lo que entre ellos había sido una vez amor. Ahora ya no significaba nada que tuvieran una hija. Eso debió pensar mi padre un momento antes de que yo escuchara un grito desgarrador que probablemente despertó a la mitad de nuestro barrio residencial, al que siguió un sordo disparo. Mi corazón se paró por un segundo y después se puso a latir con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de los dos había muerto, seguro que mi madre. Dios, ¿por qué mi padre tenía que ser policía? ¿No podía haber sido un simple ejecutivo? Irónico: el señor Policía Impecable Y Perfecto Mr. McLaren se había cargado a su mujer. Y se iba a suicidar. Oh, sí. Le escuchaba llorar y suplicar. "¡No, por favor, Holly, no me hagas esto! ¡No te vayas! Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?"

¿Creéis que lo pensé dos veces? Habéis hecho mal en dudar. Conforme me vayáis conociendo, nada de esto os sorprenderá. Tras abrazar con fuerza a mi osito de peluche durante apenas medio minuto, me levanté de la cama. No hice un solo ruido. Antes de hacer nada, me puse mis guantes rosas para la nieve (te debo una, Hello Kitty). No era tan tonta como para dejar huellas. Entre las sombras de la noche, me deslicé hacia la cocina americana. Mi padre yacía de espaldas a la puerta, abrazando el inerte cuerpo de mi madre. El arma estaba ahí, en el suelo, junto a sus pies. No hice ruido alguno al cogerlo, solo cuando, apuntando a su cabeza de cerca, disparé sin temor. Era una pistola pequeña y suponía cómo funcionaba. Él no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar. Después, agarré su mano y, con esta, el arma. La coloqué cercana a la herida de bala. Por último, como la niña inocente que era, volví a mi cama, abracé a mi osito y me quedé profundamente dormida, sabiendo que la policía no tardaría en llegar gracias a algún bendito vecino cotilla.

Y, tras la visita de los señores policías, ante los que lloré y conté cómo era la relación de mis padres, me llevaron a un sitio con más niños como yo. Niños que, por las malas pasadas que el destino nos obliga a sufrir, se habían quedado sin padres. Me había convertido en una huérfana. Nadie de la familia de mi padre me querría. Mi madre no tenía hermanos. Mi abuela no me podía cuidar. Estaba completamente sola. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de Dios (irónico, ya que se trataba de un orfanato religioso).

Como bajado del cielo, un hombre de cabello canoso y bigote se plantó en el orfanato un feliz doce de abril. Las monjas, a regañadientes, le permitieron hacernos pasar por un examen que evaluaría nuestra inteligencia. Éramos 47 niños y niñas de entre 0 y 14 años. El anciano, acompañado de un chico y una chica más jóvenes, comenzó a llamarnos por el orden de una lista que las monjas le facilitaron. Estábamos ordenados según nuestro nombre, ya que había niños cuyo apellido ni siquiera estaba registrado. Cuando llegaron a la H, fui nombrada.

—¿Helena McLaren?

En aquel momento me encontraba leyendo uno de los pocos libros que las monjas aprobaban para nosotros. En los 21 días que había pasado en aquel orfanato había tenido tiempo para devorar dos veces la mayoría de biografías y vidas ejemplares de santos. No me llamaban especialmente la atención, pero necesitaba algo para entretener mi vista. A pesar de que las hermanas nos alentaban a la lectura de la Biblia, esta solo fue hojeada por mí. Era una especie de venganza hacia las monjas por haber quemado _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal _y toda la colección de _Las Crónicas de Narnia, _los libros que había llevado conmigo. Abandoné la biografía de San Jeremías para ponerme de pie y avanzar hacia aquellas personas.

—¿Eres tú Helena? Acompáñanos, por favor.

Les seguí sin problema, me inspiraban confianza. Entré tras ellos a una habitación junto al despacho de la madre superiora. Al parecer, no habían permitido a aquella estirada y anticuada mujer quedarse a escuchar sus preguntas. El hombre joven, que no llegaría a los treinta años, comenzó a hablarme.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho uno de esos test de inteligencia en los que tienes que seguir sucesiones de dibujitos, formas y series de números? –negué con la cabeza. Antes de hacerlo, me tomé un momento para mirar el significado de "sucesión" en el diccionario que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo. Él se percató de lo que había hecho y me hizo otra pregunta. Se notaba en su voz que conocía la respuesta mejor que yo- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu bolsillo?

—Es…un diccionario, ¿no lo ve? –levanté el tomo, cuyo tamaño no superaba al de mi mano, para que pudiera leer la portada-. Lo uso para buscar palabras que desconozco.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Helena?

—El tres de febrero cumplí los seis.

—Pues hablas como una adulta ya, ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa, observando cómo miraba de reojo los papeles que traía entre sus manos-. ¿A qué edad aprendiste a leer?

—Lo he notado, sí.

Mis primeros días en el orfanato fueron dedicados a preguntar a los niños si conocían el significado de palabras al azar que había encontrado en mi diccionario.

—Creo que a los tres años, me enseñó mi madre antes de empezar el parvulario.

—Y…por lo que veo, te gusta leer.

No pensé mi respuesta, era completamente obvia.

—Los libros son mi mayor pasión. Ya he leído al menos una vez todos los libros del internado y todos aquellos que mis padres me dejaban en casa. El que más me gusta es _Mi familia y otros animales, _de Gerald Durrell.

—Tienes buen gusto, las aventuras de Gerry son muy divertidas –la voz de la chica, que tendría poco más de veintidós años, me sorprendió por lo alegre que resultaba, a pesar de la seriedad que nuestra conversación arrastraba todo el tiempo.

El único que aún no había hablado, el señor mayor que se sentaba en el sofá, lanzó una mirada con la que parecía hablarles a los otros dos. Después, miró directamente a mis ojos.

—¿Y Sherlock Holmes? ¿Hércules Poirot o Miss Marple? ¿Te gustan los libros de detectives?

—¡Claro! –ante la mención de mi personaje favorito de Agatha Christie, Miss Marple, mis ojos se iluminaron-. Adoro los libros de suspense.

—¿Qué te parecería ser como ellos y resolver los crímenes más insólitos? –su voz tranquila y sosegada servía para calmar hasta al más fiero, haciéndote pensar bien cada palabra.

—Me encantaría ser como ellos –suspiré. Sabía que, en el mundo real, era bastante raro que la policía te dejara colaborar. No me sería posible ser como el detective Conan.

—Si vienes a nuestro internado, tendrías la oportunidad de ser como ellos y convertirte en la detective más importante del mundo, ¿sabes? –Intervino la chica, esperanzadora.

No lo pensé ni un instante.

—¡Voy con vosotros, dejadme ir, por favor!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en un coche negro y grande, uno de esos Rolls-Royce clásicos. Sabía mucho de coches, ya que mi padre era aficionado a comprar revistas de automovilismo. El hombre mayor conducía con el joven de copiloto. Nos dirigió una sonrisa, diciendo que íbamos a Winchester.

Ya entrada la noche llegamos a un enorme edificio de piedra color arcilla, rodeado por unas vallas brillantes, junto a perfectos y verdes jardines. En la reja de la entrada, que se abrió a nuestro paso, se podía leer el nombre del centro. La chica me ayudó a bajar del enorme coche.

—Bienvenida a Wammy's House, Helena.


	3. II

¡Yoohoo! Esta vez he subido el capítulo algo más tarde de lo previsto, porque sinceramente me ha costado mucho el final. Soy la clase de autora que improvisa los hechos sobre la marcha y solo tiene pensado el final, Así que espero no decepcionaros^^"

PD: He corregido la edad de Near en el prólogo. No tiene trece, sino once años, ya que los hechos actuales se sitúan en el 2003. He tenido mucho cacao mental para las fechas y edades, y al final he sacado estas cosas del _How to Read_ xD Como Cleo, soy un desastre en las mates.

PPD: Por si os lo preguntáis, Cleo tiene la misma edad que Near; Mello tiene 14; Matt 13 y Linda, 10.

* * *

12 de junio de 2004. 01:34 PM.

Como ayer y como cada día desde hace cinco años, comparto la tercera mesa empezando por la izquierda del comedor con Mello y Matt. Hoy toca pasta con _mozzarella_, tomate, orégano y un pescado azul que no consigo identificar. Mucho mejor que el estofado de ayer, sí. Alisa, la chef, procura que nuestra alimentación sea variada, preparando cada día impresionantes obras de arte culinario en la pequeña cocina de Wammy's House. Y, como cada día, Mello recoge un plato con media ración. No le gusta tener que comer toda esa comida antes del postre. Y, si el postre no lleva suficiente cantidad de azúcar, ni lo tomará. Seguirá pegando mordiscos a su tableta de chocolate negro y alimentándose más de eso que de cualquier comida. Por el contrario, Matt va a comer hasta no poder más, intentando rellenar esos huecos entre su piel y sus huesos. Mientras nos cuenta las aventuras de su nuevo juego, _The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, _de su saga favorita, Mello finge escucharle con aburrimiento y yo observo de reojo a Near. Está, como casi siempre, sentado de cuclillas solo, en una mesa del final. Tiene una caja de palillos para los dientes que se dedica a amontonar. Está haciendo un puente con ellos, que tal vez derive en una réplica del Arco del Triunfo. He dicho "casi siempre" porque, sin fallar, al menos una vez a la semana, Linda intenta hacerle compañía. Linda es la sobrina de Miss Levine. Como nuestra profesora de artes, puede ver un lienzo en cualquier superficie, desde una pared o una mesa hasta una ventana. Su habitación no es como el resto de cuartos de Wammy's House. Ni los radiadores se libran de estar cubiertos por preciosos dibujos a témpera. Linda puede plasmar con exactitud la cara de una persona usando un papel, un par de lápices y un difuminador. Pero hoy no está con él. A Near no le molesta estar solo, es más, creo que lo prefiere. Es muy difícil mantener una conversación con él en la que use algo más que monosílabos.

—Cleo, ¿qué miras tan preocupada? —Mello deja caer medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. Se le ve cansado. Se ha levantado a las 5 de la mañana para repasar.

—Nada…es solo que he tenido un pequeño fallo en el examen —cambio de tema. Mencionar a Near solo sirve para que Mello se convierta en el tío más insoportable del mundo en un segundo.

—Te dije que necesitabas ayuda, chica diccionario, no se te da bien el álgebra –Matt interviene, dándose aires por ser un as haciendo integrales.

—Me cuesta, pero sea como sea llegaré al 9.

Mello sigue sin hablar. Ahora es él quien mira de reojo las mesas del fondo. Bueno, "la mesa". No sin disimulo, tiene su mirada clavada en Near. Sin que nadie haya hablado, ya sabe que ha tenido un 10. Ha hecho el examen en un cuarto de hora. Después se ha dedicado a resolver y desordenar un cubo de Rubik. No había estudiado. En resumen, es Near. Mello siente envidia. Es tres años mayor que él y aun así siempre le supera fácilmente. Casi no había terminado el examen cuando sonó el timbre. Lleva estudiando todo el curso. Near le superará por unas centésimas y se vendrá abajo.

Como todos los días, se enciende un enorme televisor frente a nuestros ojos en el que veremos las noticias. Solo vemos las noticias y documentales. A veces vemos películas todos juntos en una sala de cine, pero de todas formas no echo de menos las películas infantiles.

—…a quien la Interpol ha calificado de asesino a nivel mundial de riesgo para la humanidad. Aún se desconoce el modus operandi y las armas o métodos que utiliza esta persona, pero los investigadores incluso han barajado la posibilidad de que sea algún tipo de recurso esotérico —busco "esotérico" en el diccionario de mi bolsillo mientras aparecen las imágenes de conocidos asesinos, terroristas, violadores e incluso atracadores. Todos tienen en común que han muerto de un repentino paro cardiaco, muchos de ellos estando en la cárcel. Después de todos ellos, se puede ver una reunión de la Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal. En el centro de todos puedo reconocer a Watari cubierto por una gabardina, lo que me hace sonreír. Tras él está proyectado a gran tamaño el logo de L—…se ha requerido de la investigación del detective L, quien se reunió con la Interpol el pasado lunes para poner en común los datos sobre Kira, que es como se le ha bautizado en la red.

El comedor se silencia. Es lo que ocurre cada vez que se nombra a L. En un instante, 32 pares de ojos se vuelven hacia la pantalla. La voz distorsionada de L le declara la guerra a Kira. Y, como si nada, se pasa a otra noticia. La gente vuelve a sus asuntos, pero de repente han surgido murmullos de todas partes. Near mira inexpresivamente la televisión, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mello hace lo mismo, pero él lo observa con una mezcla de asombro, admiración y, aunque es un sentimiento extraño en él, humildad. Sí, Mello solamente se quita el sombrero ante L.

—Este caso es grave. En un rato nos llamará Roger —como si lo hubiera previsto, el director, que tendrá unos sesenta años, asoma por la puerta del comedor. No suele dejarse ver entre los alumnos. Nos llama a los cinco con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo potente.

—Near, Mello, Linda, Matt, Cleo…–resulta extraño que ninguno de aquellos sea nuestro nombre de pila y que aun así nos resulte más familiar que este. Nada más llegar aquí se da un apodo a los alumnos, tarea de la que se encarga Miss Levine. _Cleo_ viene de Clío, la musa griega de la epopeya. A mí me gusta porque me recuerda a la reina Cleopatra VII. _Astérix y Cleopatra_ es uno de los cómics que más me gustan. No me fue difícil dejar de contestar "Helena" cuando me preguntaban mi nombre.

Con algo de pesadez me levanto de la mesa, seguida de Mello y Matt. Este se guarda su Game Boy Advance en el enorme bolsillo de su chaleco. Mello me sigue de cerca. Le escucho morder una y otra vez el chocolate con nerviosismo. Near lleva en la puerta desde que vio a Roger asomarse. Linda tarda un rato en despedirse de una mesa llena de chicas. Los cinco seguimos silenciosamente a Roger hasta su despacho y cierra la puerta después de Linda.

— ¿Habéis visto las noticias ya?

—Todo el comedor ha prestado atención a la voz de L –contesto, con una sonrisa.

—Está en peligro, por eso nos has reunido aquí –como si leyera la mente, Near no vacila un segundo en decir su acertada idea.

El director suspira.

—Exacto. No quería decirlo tan repentinamente. Pero Watari me ha pedido que os mentalice.

L sospecha de las personas cercanas a él, y está decidiendo su sucesor inmediato.

No me resulta sorprendente. Hace ya tiempo que nos explicaron quiénes éramos, que no éramos como el resto de compañeros. Nuestra capacidad deductiva e inteligencia nos habían convertido en los destinados a ser L. Nos miramos entre nosotros. Mello mira al frente y después mira fijamente a Near, como desafiándole. Cada mordisco a su chocolate suena como un juramento. Jura que le superará. Su mirada habla. Near hace lo mismo, con su cara sin expresión y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Por el brillo de sus ojos sé que se siente importante, pero eso le da igual. Linda alterna la vista con el director y el suelo. Parece estar debatiéndose mentalmente. Matt mira a la ventana que se alza tras el despacho, deseando salir de allí para seguir jugando.

—No contéis conmigo –nos sorprende la dulce y aguda voz de Linda. Sale tranquilamente de la habitación, sacando un pincel fino del bolsillo de su mandil lleno de manchas de colores. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, siempre ha sido a la que menos gracia le hacía seguir a L.

El peso del silencio cae sobre la sala. Siento ganas de decir algo, pero sea lo que sea no es oportuno. La voz tranquila y suave de Near se carga de un golpe esa tensión.

—Vaya… Ahora solo quedamos cuatro.

Roger asiente de forma precavida, meditando sus próximas palabras.

—…como iba diciendo, tengo que mentalizaros adecuadamente y… supongo que no hace falta que os diga que penséis muy bien vuestra decisión, sabéis que os llevará a un puesto demasiado importante como para tomárselo a la ligera. Tenéis la libertad de… abdicar, como acaba de hacer vuestra compañera.

Aunque ya supongo lo que es, echo un vistazo al diccionario para comprobar qué significa _abdicar_. Y sí, estoy en lo cierto. Pero no creo que los demás renunciemos. ¿Matt tal vez? Le miro de reojo otra vez. Ahora observa los libros sobre insectos que se reúnen en la estantería. El director tiene varias colecciones sobre artrópodos en su despacho. Parece que a él le da igual ser L, al menos mientras tenga videojuegos.

Y, mientras ese Kira no consiga acabar con L, tampoco me apetece preocuparme. Me espera _Artemis Fowl_ en mi cuarto.


	4. III

¡Ieeep! ¡Perdonad la tardanza! He estado de vacaciones y no he conseguido WiFi hasta ahora, pero, a cambio, he concebido dos nuevos capítulos en los que conoceremos mejor a Cleo y su relación con los personajes.

PD: no me toméis en cuenta mis errores con las ecuaciones y demás, como ya dije, los problemas con las mates de Cleo vienen de mí, pues tenemos el mismo problema.

* * *

21 de septiembre de 2004. 06:56 PM.

Cuando llegué a Wammy's House hice lo mismo que en mi anterior orfanato, el _Madre Teresa_. A diferencia de allí, los niños conocían gran parte de las palabras en mi diccionario, pero se dejaban las más difíciles. Sin embargo, Mr. Ericsson conocía el significado de todas ellas. Con el tiempo dejó de extrañarme que lo hiciera. Nuestro profesor de historia, ciencias, matemáticas, informática, literatura e idiomas me parecía la persona con más conocimientos del mundo. Con sus explicaciones, sacar un 10 en sus complicados exámenes era un juego de niños. Sin embargo, las matemáticas se me resistían. Mis dieces acabaron con la llegada de los polinomios, cuando tenía ocho años. Siempre se ha obviado que yo era, como los estudiantes se suele denominar, "de letras". Y esto no debería ser así. Los objetivos de Wammy's House son formar a los alumnos en todos los campos del conocimiento. ¿Por qué soy buena en artes, deportes y el resto de asignaturas pero no puedo con las matemáticas? No solo necesito de los conocimientos de Mr. Ericsson, sino incluso de las escuetas explicaciones de Matt. Siempre he pensado que mi mejor amigo y yo deberíamos trabajar juntos. Él es todo lo contrario a mí. Es, junto con Near y Mello, el mejor de le clase en matemáticas. También se le dan bien las ciencias y la informática, pero nunca se acuerda de los contenidos de historia y literatura y a veces se inventa los exámenes. Incluso una vez contó la historia de nosequé videojuego en la toma de la Bastilla. Nos pasa algo parecido al caso de Mello y Near. Ellos se complementan. Pero parece que Mr. Ericsson se equivoca y los polos opuestos se repelen.

Me aproximo a la clase de refuerzo. Nadie necesita esta para aprobar, pero si queremos un diez la necesitamos. He tenido que hacer el esfuerzo de abandonar _El amor en los tiempos de cólera _solo para que, como lleva haciendo desde que empezamos a estudiar álgebra, Mr. Ericsson intente que vea las ecuaciones como algo material. Pero no puedo. No es como si me pide que entienda qué es una molécula de hierro. Eso es algo material y existe. Todos esos números partidos de letras elevadas a otros números son abstractos, no tienen nombre. Hoy me da otra idea.

—Mira, Cleo, sube a la azotea del gimnasio. Desde allí puedes ver el paisaje de Winchester al completo. Cada casa que veas será uno de los números. El resto de edificios serán _x, y, a, b, n… _¿Entiendes?

Asiento. No sería la primera vez que voy a concentrarme a la azotea. Abandono el aula y me dirijo al gimnasio, donde Herr Gustaff arbitra un partido doble de bádminton. Sin pedir permiso a nadie, comienzo a trepar sin miedo por el rocódromo. Compruebo que el bolsillo de mi chaqueta está cerrado y que mi diccionario no va a saltar por los aires y empiezo a agarrar las deformes piedras que aparecen a mi paso conforme subo. Hace unos años, esta hazaña era inimaginable. Sufría un terrible vértigo que hacía que incluso los ascensores me asustaran. Herr Gustaff contribuyó a acabar con ese vértigo cogiendo todos los libros de mi habitación y poniéndolos al final del rocódromo. Cuando los vi allí, todos amontonados, no dudé un momento en subir cogiendo las piedras de dos en dos. Ahora no me daría miedo volar tan alto como un pájaro.

Cuando llego arriba, me encuentro una pequeña escalera que lleva a la azotea. No es ningún lugar destartalado como pueden serlo otras. El gimnasio ocupa 100 m2 y en su azotea está la piscina en la que hacemos competiciones de natación. Sí, para nadar tenemos que trepar. También hay una zona de ocio para cuando llega el verano, con césped artificial, sombrillas y tumbonas. En el extremo contrario a la piscina hay aerogeneradores y placas solares que hacen que funcione la red eléctrica en todo el orfanato. Más de una vez he subido aquí solo para leer tranquila, evitando el ruido que hacen los demás. Ni siquiera escucho el partido de fútbol que se disputa en el patio ni a Herr Gustaff gritando sin ton ni son cómo colocarse correctamente. Me hubiera gustado sentarme en una tumbona para releer a García Márquez, pero mi cometido es estudiar matemáticas correctamente. Sin miedo, me aproximo al final del suelo. No tengo miedo a caerme. Desde allí, observo Winchester. A un lado, el casco antiguo, bordeando la catedral, con esas típicas casas inglesas, blancas de tejados marrones. Un escenario perfecto para una tragedia shakesperiana, no para llamar a las casas _1_,_2, 27 _y _183. _Al otro lado del puente hay casas contemporáneas, pero no modernos bloques de pisos. Parecen más bien de los años cincuenta, más propios de Agatha Christie. Oh, maldita sea, no puedo pensar así. El mercado será _x. _La catedral, _y. _Empiezo a dar vueltas subida en la cornisa, mirando aquellos edificios desde diferentes ángulos, para imaginar en ellos potencias y fracciones. Ni siquiera escucho los gritos del patio que debería oír incluso estando aquí arriba.

— ¡Cleo, baja, te vas a partir la crisma!

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Ten cuidado, vas a caerte!

Solo escucho mi propia mente. Por primera vez, me resulta fácil una integral. Mi memoria me ayuda a poner un nombre a cada edificio. Si miro desde la esquina de la azotea, veo la catedral elevada a una casa con granja. Si me voy al centro, el casco antiguo, la ciudad shakesperiana, está dividido entre la parte más moderna. De repente, encuentro un subíndice. Se trata de un enorme alcanforero de nuestro patio. El árbol parece dar una posición a la carretera. Miro directamente a él y entonces me doy cuenta.

Estoy a tres metros del suelo.

Voy a caerme.

Siento fallar mis piernas. Mi vista se nubla. Vuelve el maldito vértigo. Me doblo hacia delante, hacia el suelo. Se oye un chillido del patio. Es Linda. No puede ser. Nadie pensaría que fuera a morir de una forma tan tonta. Podría decirse que me han asesinado las matemáticas.

¿Y qué más da? Si de verdad existe la reencarnación, puede que vuelva a la vida como otra persona. Aunque tendré menos inteligencia, eso no lo dudo. Oh, espera. Si el karma es cierto, pagaré por haber matado a mi padre. Nunca me ha pesado en la conciencia. Puede que renazca en el cuerpo de una laboriosa hormiga y acabe entre las fauces de una araña. Tal vez sea una mosca y un humano me dé un manotazo. Al fin y al cabo, moriré. Puede que ni siquiera me reencarne. Adiós, Cleo. Adiós, Helena.

Y entonces, yo, que nunca he creído en nada que mis ojos no pudieran ver, siento que tengo un ángel de la guarda. Unos brazos delgados pero fuertes me sujetan antes de que mis piernas resbalen y me tiran hacia atrás, aterrizando sentada. Sigo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, incapaz de no pensar sino tonterías. Ahora pienso que hay un dios ahí arriba al que le caigo bien y me ha mandado un ángel para salvarme. Cuando me doy la vuelta, mi ángel me mira enfadado a la vez que preocupado. Mi ángel viste de negro. No tiene alas, ni halo, ni un aura de luz blanca. Se le van a salir sus ojos azules de tanto clavarlos en mí. Me grita cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar. Me sacude los hombros obligándome a reaccionar. No es un ángel. Es Mello. Mello ha venido a salvarme.

— ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!? ¿Eres tonta o qué? Maldita sea, ¿qué hacías ahí arriba?

Le miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Pienso un segundo mi respuesta. Me cuesta procesar cada palabra.

—…Mello. Matemáticas. Estudiar. Y no soy tonta. Estudio en Wammy's House. Aquí no hay tontos.

Presencio un momento histórico. Mello sonríe. No se está riendo de nadie ni desafiando o amenazando. No ha superado a Near. No le han dado lo que quiere. Mello solo sonríe cuando se da uno de esos sucesos. Pero yo lo he visto, solo es una media sonrisa, pero sonríe. Me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y pienso que este no es el Mello al que solo Matt y yo podemos aguantar. Este es un Mello que sonríe al escucharme y me abraza.

—Eres una estúpida. No vuelvas a subirte ahí. Te he visto desde fuera y he tenido que subir a toda prisa por el rocódromo. Poco más y yo también me caigo de ahí.

—Lo hice para entender mejor las mates. ¡Creo que ya sé hacerlo!

—Pues te ha salido caro –de repente, sin venir a cuento, me suelta una colleja. Vuelve a ser el Mello de siempre. Se la devuelvo y comenzamos a pelearnos y perseguirnos por el césped, y después huyo de él descendiendo por el rocódromo bajo la atónita mirada de nuestro profesor de deportes y los jugadores de tenis.

¿Alguna vez volveré a ver al Mello que acabo de conocer? Lo veo probable, a menos que sea cuando mi torpeza me la juegue de nuevo y él esté ahí para salvarme, como ahora. Aun así, siento que solo yo quiero ver esa cara suya, quiero ser la única que conozca al Mello que da abrazos y sonríe.


	5. IV

Y, después de su casi caída,vais a conocer el lado más oscuro de nuestra protagonista. Con esto puede que entendáis mejor por qué mató a su padre y qué es eso tan especial que hay en Cleo. Y NO OS ASUSTÉIS (?)

* * *

7 de agosto de 2004. 02:24 AM.

Cuando llega la noche me dedico a leer. Desde que aprendí a hacerlo cogí la costumbre y me volví incapaz de dormir sin haber leído antes. Después de cenar se nos permite quedarnos en el salón a hacer lo que queramos e irnos a dormir cuando tengamos sueño. En el _Madre Teresa_ cenábamos a las 20:00 y después nos mandaban a nuestras literas. Aquí, procuro quedarme jugando a la consola con Matt hasta que estoy demasiado cansada. La hora de dormir es el peor momento del día. Cuando me cuesta hablar sin bostezar y siento que se me cierran los ojos, me voy a mi habitación y leo hasta el fatídico momento en que me quedo dormida. Hace unos años, cerrar la puerta con cerrojo entraba en mi rutina, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no servía para nada.

Estoy en las páginas finales de _La importancia de llamarse Ernesto _cuando me pierdo en las palabras. No me da tiempo a terminar, así que lo cierro con un marcapáginas, lo dejo en mi mesita, apago la luz y, como siempre, me ordeno a mí misma que no me levante. Como siempre, no me haré caso. Después, por desgracia, me duermo.

No suena el despertador por megafonía. Esta mañana no hay música clásica. Herr Gustaff se encarga de pasar a despertarnos uno por uno. Cuando llega a mí, grita.

— ¡Cleo! No hay electricidad. ¿Tienes algo que ver…?

Mierda. Otra vez. Pues claro que tengo algo que ver. Me levanto de un salto y voy hacia la puerta descalza. Solo uso zapatos cuando salgo del edificio principal.

—Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de que no funcionaba ningún interruptor he ido a ver el panel de control, y estaban todos subidos. Los generadores estaban perfectamente. Hacía viento suficiente para los molinos. No había ningún cable roto. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Ay, dios… Lo peor es que no lo sé, como siempre. Si me dejáis un rato por allí creo que puedo arreglarlo. Y llamad a Matt.

El antiguo miembro del Comité Olímpico Internacional se echa a reír.

—Matt lleva allí desde las ocho de la mañana. Mr. Ericsson está con él. Están algo cabreados contigo –me mira con una sonrisa que asusta bastante. A menudo la gente se ríe de las tenebrosas sonrisas de nuestro profesor.

Estoy preocupada. Ninguno de los dos ha sabido arreglar lo que quiera que haya pasado en el suministro eléctrico. A veces me planteo pedir que me aten a la cama.

Cuando llego a la sala desde la que se controlan los suministros de luz, agua y calefacción, Matt se echa a reír como un loco. Mr. Ericsson me mira serio, cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Por favor, mirad esos pelos! ¡Parece un maldito león! –sigue riendo, tirado en el suelo y secándose las lagrimillas-. ¿Qué es eso de tu pijama? ¿Un osito?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Es incorregible. El resto de los presentes finge que no le oye. Voy hasta el profesor, quien me hace observar un cuadro lleno de interruptores con etiquetas, de las cuales tengo que buscar al menos la mitad en el diccionario. ¿Qué narices es un diferencial?

—A ver, Cleo. Voy a desatornillar la caja y comprobaremos si has tocado los cables.

¿Desatornillar la caja y trastear con cables? Esto es peor que esa vez que me metí a la capilla del _ Madre Teresa _y puse todas las cruces del revés. Las monjas creían que era obra del diablo. Nos hicieron pasar el día rezando.

Matt, que ya se había tranquilizado y estaba ayudando a Mr. Ericsson, ríe de nuevo. Los cables están arrancados de sus sitios y atados en un bonito lazo. Lo miro sin comprender. ¿En serio yo he hecho eso?

—Definitivamente, debería dormir en una celda de aislamiento.

Mr. Ericsson se echa a reír junto a Matt.

—No aguantarías ni una hora allí. Harías otra de las tuyas al estilo McGyver.

No entiendo por qué se ríen de mis catástrofes nocturnas. En realidad les entiendo, resulta gracioso que mis únicas fechorías sean estando dormida. Pero no tiene gracia que destroce mis libros, que le pinte la cara a los retratos de la clase de arte, que eche sal en la piscina ni que deje el orfanato entero sin electricidad. Lo mejor de todo es que nunca me han regañado por hacerlo. Miss Levine se echa a reír al ver los cuadros por la mañana y me felicita por "mejorarlos". Herr Gustaff, con una de sus extrañas sonrisas, dice que con una piscina salada nos sentimos como en el mar. Sin embargo, cuando veo esos bigotes, cuernos, florecitas y ojos espirales hechos con rotulador sobre obras de arte no puedo evitar odiarme. No sé qué hay en mi cabeza para convertirme en una persona malvada mientras duermo.

Media hora después estamos desayunando como si no hubiera pasado nada. He tenido tiempo para vestirme y peinarme mientras Alisa podía enchufar su exprimidor. Llegar al comedor es algo vergonzoso. Todos saben que he sido yo. Siempre que pasa algo malo durante la noche es por mi culpa. Sabiendo lo que me esperaba, he entrado nerviosa al comedor; y rápidamente tenía a 32 alumnos mirándome sin disimulo. Aquí no existe el disimulo. Nos enseñan a no tener miedo a decir lo que pensamos, ni tampoco a mostrarlo. También nos enseñan a no sentirnos intimidados por comentarios o miradas de esa manera, pero después de miradas así casi todas las semanas, a pesar de acostumbrarme, me empieza a doler. Linda viene hacia mí medio corriendo, sonriente.

— ¡Cleo, Cleo! ¿En serio has sido tú la de la electricidad? ¡Woah! ¡A veces da miedo lo que haces estando sonámbula!

Me esperaba algo así de su impulsividad. Río con nerviosismo, no se me da bien responder a cosas relacionadas con mi sonambulismo.

De nuevo, como cada 24 horas, llega la noche; y, con ella, el momento más difícil del día. Mientras duermo, siempre hay un momento en el que estoy soñando pero no sé si estoy tumbada o en pie. Dicen que a veces hablo en sueños. Me da miedo gritar. Una vez en brazos de Morfeo, aterrizo en mi clase. Caigo sobre una silla al lado de la mesa del profesor, donde está sentado Watari. Pega martillazos en la mesa. Al momento lo entiendo todo. Es un juicio. Yo soy la acusada. Y soy culpable.

—Señorita Helena McLaren –todos parecen conocer allí mi nombre-. ¿Sabe por qué se le acusa?

Sacudo la cabeza. Matt, que está sentado en la última fila, se echa a reír sin parar, burlándose de mí.

— ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!

—Es usted la presunta culpable de cortar el suministro eléctrico de Wammy's House, manipular el funcionamiento del centro, sabotear la piscina, destrozar obras de arte, provocar ansiedad a todas las monjas de un colegio, perjudicar con daños menores a su orfanato y…—No necesito que siga. Sé perfectamente mi mayor crimen. Es el único del que no me arrepiento- Matar a su padre, el teniente de policía Neil McLaren.

Mello sonríe, pero no es esa media sonrisa que me encanta. Es una sonrisa burlona. Near abre los ojos de par en par, incrédulo.

—Ahora dejaremos a su abogada decir unas palaras.

Linda se sube de dos torpes saltos a la tarima y se pone a gritar, como si dijera lo que se le pasara por la cabeza.

— ¡Eh, que no pasa nada! ¡Que no es su culpa, solo es que está loca! Dejadla en paz…—de repente deja de moverse, se queda quieta mirando a Roger, el cual está junto a Watari y baja el tono de voz-. No cuentes con tu abogada. ¡Yo solo quiero pintar!

Matt sigue riéndose, desquiciado.

—Ya que su abogada reniega del caso, pasen a declarar los testigos.

El primero es Mr. Ericsson. El nórdico se cruza de brazos, cabreado.

—Me ha traído los deberes destrozados varias veces en un mes. Me ha hecho desvelarme días y días por los destrozos causados en las instalaciones. ¡Y no entiende las matemáticas!

Me lanza una mirada de odio que nada tiene que ver con sus pacientes y simpáticas expresiones hacia los alumnos. Le sigue Miss Levine, llorando.

—Mis cuadros y dibujos no están seguros con ella. Destroza los mejores haciendo horrorosos pintarrajos sobre ellos. ¿Sabe el esfuerzo que conllevan esas obras de arte?

Linda se la lleva, consolándola. Herr Gustaff, a pesar de haber salado su piscina, no viene. Mejor, pues el disciplinado alemán es el profesor que más intimida de Wammy's House. Con las comparecencias de Mr. Ericsson y Miss Levine vienen gritos de odio de mis compañeros. Son todos para mí. Quieren mi muerte, no merezco vivir para nada. Estoy loca. Hago mal a todos. Matt se burla. Near está a mis pies, arrodillado, mirando hacia arriba y diciendo que no les escuche. Mello está al otro lado, de pie. Me da a comer de su chocolate, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Y entonces, me despierto. Lo primero que hago es encender la lámpara de mi mesilla. Suspiro aliviada. Vestida y limpia, salgo al pasillo, en el que me cruzo con Mr. Ericsson y Miss Levine, los cuales mantienen una conversación. Al verme, me saludan alegremente. Vuelvo a suspirar.

Después de desayunar, me dirijo a mi clase, donde me toca una hora de español. Cuando veo las mesas y sillas de revés, mi suspiro se escucha por todo el aula.


	6. V

Realmente me ha dado pena escribir este capítulo. Es uno de los momentos más terribles del manga/anime y me cuesta mucho expresar cómo se sienten los personajes en ese momento. Y, con esto, ¡damos por terminada la primera parte!

* * *

8 de diciembre de 2004. 04:38 PM.

Llueve. No suele importarme el tiempo que haga fuera mientras tenga un techo que cubra las hojas de mi libro. Me gusta salir al patio o a la azotea, pero me es indiferente estar dentro. He obligado a Mello, Near y Matt a sentarse junto a mí en una mesa para leer todos juntos _Un mundo feliz_, pues tenemos que hacer un comentario para literatura. Mello está enfrente de Near y le echa una mirada tras otra. Near no despega su mirada del libro. Matt ha intentado sacar varios temas de conversación. Se dedica a explicarnos que no necesita leer ese libro porque ha jugado a demasiados juegos que tienen lugar en futuros utópicos_, _y yo le digo que eso no sirve de nada para hacer una sinopsis. Near despega sus labios por primera vez en una hora. Es el único de los chicos presentes que aún no ha cambiado la voz, así que sigue sonando suave y tranquila.

— ¿Podéis callaros? Quiero leer en silencio.

Ahora que sabe que eso le molesta, Mello se pone a comentar el libro en voz alta hasta que Near, cansado, se larga a la biblioteca. Me levanto de la mesa, mirándole con reproche.

— ¿Es que no eres capaz de pasar un rato con él? ¿Para esto intento que os llevéis mejor? No ayudas, Mello.

—Yo no le he echado. Se ha ido por voluntad propia.

Matt aprovecha para dejar el libro boca abajo y volver a su GBA.

—Mello, sabes perfectamente que no soy tonta. Le has echado. Y no ha sido sin querer. ¿Qué intentas?

—No intento nada. Esto no es de hoy ni de ayer, siempre le he odiado, desde el maldito día en que llegó al colegio y dejé de ser el mejor.

Me cuenta la historia como si no la supiera ya. No hace falta preguntarle para saber que odia a Near porque le supera en todo. No soporto ese complejo de inferioridad suyo.

—Pues que os den, meh.

Me tiro al sofá frente al televisor donde Matt tiene conectadas sus consolas. Él se sienta a mi lado y enciende su Play Station mientras yo leo a Huxley por cuarta vez. Disfruto ese vocabulario enrevesado y complejo, raro de ver a principios del siglo XX. Mello se queda en la mesa, comiendo chocolate mientras pasa las páginas. Tiene cara de aburrirse. Near se habrá ido a la biblioteca para reposar el libro contra la pared mientras juega a saber con qué. Matt le grita cosas a Crash Bandicoot que me retumban en la cabeza. Empiezo a entender a Near.

_Sudsudoeste, Sudeste, Este… _Sonrío cuando llego a la última página. No es un final demasiado agradable, pero siempre que llego a las páginas finales me llega una oleada de sentimientos, pensamientos y conclusiones. Mi cabeza se siente como una oficina de Correos abarrotada. Me levanto de un salto y miro el reloj. ¿Llevo tres horas con el libro? Mello ya no está en la mesa, pero sí su tomo del libro. Matt ahora está enseñando a jugar a Linda y Nana, su mejor amiga. Decido ir a hacer una visita a Near. Ya no está en la biblioteca. Llamo a la puerta de su cuarto, pero tampoco escucho una respuesta. Vuelvo al salón y pregunto a Matt, Linda y Nana.

—Chicos, ¿sabéis dónde están Near y Mello?

Matt pausa el juego. Odia más que nada que le hablen en medio de la partida. Mira un momento al techo, pensativo. Como siempre que juega, lleva puestas sobre sus ojos esas gafas naranja de piloto que suele llevar en la frente, lo que le da el aspecto del niño que aún es.

—Hace como media hora que Roger vino a llamarle.

¿Roger? Normalmente nos habría llamado a los cuatro, para contarnos novedades sobre el caso Kira. ¿Tendrá relación con algo que haya hecho Mello? Un escalofrío recorre mis venas. Es solo otra hipótesis, pero me hace echarme a temblar mientras me dirijo al despacho, donde Roger se encuentra sentado, con el codo sobre la mesa y la cara enterrada en su mano. Near está en el suelo, completando uno de sus puzles con la marca de L. Sin girarse siquiera, me dice con un hilo de voz vacío de algún sentimiento:

—Han matado a L. Mello se ha ido. Me han nombrado su sucesor.

Mi mundo se viene abajo. Adiós a mi vida vacía de preocupaciones. ¿Mello ha renunciado? No me lo creo. Corro a su cuarto. Tiene amontonadas unas veinte tabletas de chocolate sobre la cama, junto a un montón de ropa, su cepillo de dientes, cuadernos y bolígrafos. Me quedo en la puerta. Él está echando cosas de los cajones en una mochila. Lleva puestas unas deportivas y una cazadora vaquera.

— ¿Se supone que te vas? ¿Vas a dar la espalda a quienes te han ofrecido toda su ayuda?

—Tú no lo entiendes, Cleo –viene hacia mí y acerca su cara a la mía tanto que me intimida-. No entiendes nada, joder, nada. L está muerto. Me…me.

—Lo sé, Mello, lo sé. Es a Near a quien ha nombrado. Pero conozco lo suficientemente a L como para saber que no iba a elegir solo a Near. Y tú no te irías por eso.

—Claro que lo sabes, no eres tonta –escucho una carcajada silenciosa, a pesar de que siento la rabia en su tono de voz.

—Si te vas es porque te han dado la opción de ser uno solo y llamaros L. Y tú ni loco querrías eso.

—Pareces que lo sepas mejor que yo —comienza a doblar su ropa, pues no le cabe toda en la mochila.

— ¿…y adónde piensas ir?

Se encoge de hombros de forma que me saca de quicio. Es más, lo hace precisamente porque sabe que me fastidia ese gesto. Soy incluso más despreocupada que él, pero que esté tan seguro de que quiere irse y que no sepa adónde me hace preocuparme de sobremanera.

—Maldita sea, ¿estás loco? No tienes dinero. No puedes llegar a Winchester y hacer autostop, es peligroso. Solo puedes hacer trabajos a medio tiempo, y no tienes ni idea del mundo exterior. ¿Cuánto llevas sin salir de aquí, once años?

No me contesta. Me calla apartándome a un lado y saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta, con la mochila al hombro. Le persigo hasta la puerta, donde consigo agarrar su camiseta negra para que no se mueva.

—No quiero que te vayas. Es una estupidez, no lo has pensado bien. Tengo miedo. Ahí afuera… ¿quién sabe qué puede pasarte?

Vuelve a dirigirme esa sonrisa que solo parezco ver yo.

—No tengas miedo. Sé defenderme mejor de lo que parece. ¿Acaso soy yo tonto? –de repente soy yo la que se siente tonta. ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza que le pase algo? Me deja sin palabras, ahora simplemente quiero decirle que eso me da igual, que no quiero que me deje sola. Pero creo que ni siquiera mi diccionario tiene palabras para convencerle.

—Yo… — ¿Por qué hablo siquiera? Así solo quedaré peor. No diré nada. Es su decisión.

Él tampoco ha dicho nada. Esa sonrisa rara de ver se mantiene en su cara. Y sé bien que ese Mello al que únicamente yo conozco va a abrazarme. Y lo hace. Lo hace con más fuerza aún que cuando estuve a punto de caerme. Me susurra al oído para asegurarse de que solo yo oiga sus palabras.

—Volverás a verme. Te lo prometo. Pero para entonces seré diferente. Solo espero que me reconozcas –mira mis ojos verdosos y deja de sonreír. Ah, ya sé qué es. Los siento llorosos—. Cuando lloras pareces tonta. Tú no eres tonta, así que no llores.

Se da la vuelta y sale del orfanato, aun bajo la lluvia. Ya es de noche, y no hace más que correr por un oscuro camino hacia la ciudad. Solo espero que esté bien, por mucho que me haya dicho, sigo sintiendo miedo.

Vuelvo al salón. Allí están todos los alumnos y profesores reunidos frente al televisor. Las noticias. Ha pasado algo grave. Busco a Matt con la mirada y me sitúo a su lado. No necesito preguntarle qué ha pasado, al verme llegar junto a él me contesta.

—Alguien se está haciendo pasar por L.

Siento una mano en mi hombro. Son unos dedos fríos y huesudos de niño. Near.

—Cleo… —me mira a los ojos. Los suyos brillan con preocupación, pero sus cejas y boca no dicen nada-. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Asiento mientras escucho la misma voz distorsionada que L usaba para comunicarse con el mundo decir mentiras sobre Kira.

—Esta es la guerra, Near. Y la justicia prevalecerá.


	7. VI

Sí, lo sé, este capítulo se ha quedado muy corto para ser tan...¿importante? Pero aun así se trata simplemente de un enlace entre la muerte de L y el timeskip que viene a continuación, básicamente son los sentimientos de Cleo. Cleo por aquí, Cleo por allá (?)

9 de diciembre de 2004. 08:29 AM.

Me encuentro entre cuatro paredes blancas. Suelo blanco. Techo blanco. Intento tocar las paredes, pero parecen no existir. Es un espacio infinito, puedo correr hacia donde quiera, la pared blanca seguirá estando muy lejos. Escucho una voz de niño.

—Ven.

Con total confianza, alargo mi brazo derecho hasta la voz y toma mi mano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás mal? Anda, vamos, no seas tonta y ven aquí.

Aquella voz se escucha al otro lado de mi cuerpo. Sujeta mi brazo izquierdo y yo me dejo, segura de lo que hago. Las dos voces gritan y tiran con fuerza de mis extremidades hasta que mi cuerpo se divide en dos. Es alguna clase de mitosis. Dos Cleos. Mis ahora cuatro ojos siguen viendo como uno solo. Veo avanzar a toda velocidad una cabeza rubia y otra blanquecina que agarran mi cuerpo mientras este se deja llevar. El tiempo se acelera de tal manera que no consigo distinguir las formas borrosas de cada cuerpo. Las paredes se vuelven negras, y les sigue mi mirada. Ya no veo. Solo oigo las mismas voces de antes.

— ¡Aléjate de él!

—Deberías venir conmigo.

Las voces son sustituidas por _Para Elisa. _El piano me saca de algo que no sé definir como sueño o pesadilla. Pero no despierto en mi cama. Me encuentro en una habitación vacía en la que se mantienen las sábanas de una cama, idénticas a las de la mía. A diferencia de los libros de mi estantería, mesa, suelo e incluso armario, los muebles de este cuarto están completamente vacíos. Sin embargo, sé bien qué había en este cuarto: en la estantería había una amplia colección de terroríficos libros de Stephen King y, por supuesto, _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, _su favorito. Nunca me prestó los libros de Stephen King que había cogido de la biblioteca. Creía que yo era tan inocente como para asustarme o escandalizarme de ellos. En el escritorio, antes de que se lo llevase, había suficiente chocolate como para alimentar a una familia de indigentes durante un mes junto a una pila de apuntes, ejercicios y redacciones. El armario se reservaba para un regimiento de ropa negra. Y, en la cama, remoloneando durante diez minutos antes de irse a desayunar una taza de chocolate caliente, debería estar Mello y no yo.

¿Es esto alguna clase de muestra de que le echo de menos? Porque sí, lo hago. Sé que Matt también lo hace. Intenta rellenar su hueco con chicas, pero necesita un amigo insoportable al que solo él puede soportar para asegurarse de que es con él con quien pasará su tiempo, con el que jugar a videojuegos que las chicas consideran "demasiado violentos". Y yo, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, no sirvo para eso. Sí que resulto bastante insoportable, pero paso demasiado tiempo con Near en el que Matt se queda solo. Me siento culpable. Es ahora cuando quiero usar esa mitosis con la que he soñado.

Me dirijo con andar pesado al ala derecha del edificio residencial, hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Ya en mi cuarto, me visto con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta holgada con el icono de blink-182. Fue Nana, la amiga de Linda, la que me dio a conocer el grupo. Conoce intérpretes de toda clase de música y siempre tiene una recomendación para cada persona. Sabe tocar la mitad de instrumentos que conozco, y formó el club de ballet con cinco chicas y dos chicos. Miss Levine siempre dice que sería una buena profesora de música y danza, mejor que ella. Nana se ríe y dice que, mientras pueda asistir a conciertos, dará todas las clases que sean necesarias.

Una vez frente al espejo, observo cómo mechones de un extraño tono entre anaranjado, rojizo y castaño claro al que ya estoy más que acostumbrada se pelean por sobresalir más que ninguno de entre mis hombros. Los desenredo con un cepillo y recojo los alborotados mechones del flequillo con una cinta azul a modo de diadema. Me echo al hombro una bolsa un cuaderno con mis apuntes de historia y literatura y un boli, idénticos a los del resto de mis compañeros; y me dirijo al comedor. Miro con sorpresa la tercera mesa empezando por la izquierda vacía. Matt está con las amigas de Linda. Me ha dejado completamente sola. ¿Es que acaso se ha olvidado de mí ahora que no está Mello? ¿Dónde está ese Matt al que conozco, incapaz de hablar con más de tres personas a la vez?

Como si se tratara de una venganza, me siento junto a Near. Sé perfectamente que hoy Linda no va a preguntarle cómo está, sino que querrá consolar a Matt a pesar de que se ve en su mirada que le da igual y que de una forma u otra saldrá de ello.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Near, que bebe de un vaso leche de soja.

En un ambiente normal sería maleducado contestarle la verdad, pues le haría sentirse mal. Pero conozco a Near demasiado bien y sé que no le molestan para nada estas cosas.

—Me han dejado sola –a pesar de ello, intento suavizar el hecho un poco, intentando sonar… ¿preocupada? Realmente no me preocupa, pero quiero que sepa que siempre estoy ahí para él-. Y…bueno, tú siempre estás aquí solo, y supongo que no te importará que me quede contigo, ¿no…?

—No siempre estoy aquí solo. Linda viene cada cinco o seis días a preguntarme cómo estoy y me invita a sentarme con ella y sus amigas –comienza a pelar una manzana, con la leche aún a medias-. Y no, no me importa, sé que no te gusta estar sola.

Le respondo con un escueto "gracias" mientras unto una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón. Me aguarda una taza de café con leche, sirope de chocolate, nata y azúcar. Sé que el café afecta negativamente a mi crecimiento, pero es la mejor forma de soportar despierta el mayor tiempo posible y no causar más perjuicio. Pienso un tema de conversación que realmente le interese a Near. Con nosotros no sirven de nada las conversaciones estúpidas a lo "qué buen día hace hoy, ¿no crees?". Herr Gustaff nos decía proverbios chinos mientras hacíamos artes marciales, y nos enseñó a hablar solo cuando nuestras palabras fueran mejores que el silencio. Por fin, se me ocurre algo realmente importante.

— ¿Qué teoría tienes acerca del falso L? –a pesar de que le dije que le iba a ayudar, todavía no hemos puesto en común nada.

—Por favor, lo sabe hasta Roger. El falso L debe de ser alguien que estuvo trabajando muy de cerca con él, tanto que se tomó su muerte como una invitación a ocupar su puesto –me mira de reojo, abriendo los ojos de forma que parece decírmelo todo-. Conocemos a L. Él nunca le habría hablado de nosotros ni a su mejor amigo, ni a su mano derecha. Estoy seguro de que nunca les dejó nada claro sobre que él no era ninguna clase de… ¿institución? ¿Organización?

Busco las definiciones en el diccionario para asegurarme y sacudo la cabeza. Desde luego que no lo hizo, pero sé que mucha gente le consideraba algo así, a pesar de ser una sola persona. Pero L no es una persona, sino una personalidad. L es la justicia.


End file.
